Heaven is Calling
by Lady Absolute
Summary: All of the beloved cats that have died or are still living are here to give their words to their loved ones. The idea for this was given to me by Robinpaw08. R&R
1. Thundering River

Hey people. I started this filler series for when I'm bored or when I just can't think of anything to write for the PMD's and for writer's block. I also started because of Robinpaw08's suggestion on I've Been Waiting. I decided to do her idea first, 'ya know, to be all nice and so, this first chapter is dedicated to her as it was her idea. Oh, and I'm not going to be posting on other things for a while until I get out of school and into Summer Vacation. Look and my profile for more info. But now, onto the story! -Timegrovyle

* * *

><p>I miss you. I really do. It's been so long since I've seen you for real that I can barely remember your scent. But I still remember. And I still think of you. Even if you despair that I wouldn't approve of Millie.<p>

But you have to remember, I am your mate. But I am still dead. You can and will be able to go on without me. I will send you messages when you need it most but right now...

You just don't.

You're a strong warrior. You don't need me anymore. I would have loved to stay with you and raise our kits but it was not meant to be. Unlike our love. Other clan cats may have disagreed about our relationship but our love was true. So share the love I left with you with our remaining kit. Even if you don't see him.

He is still in your heart, just as I and Feathertail are. But don't worry. We will guide you always.

But never ever forget this, I am dead. Yes, I have said it before but you have a whole new life ahead of you. You have Millie and your kits to think of now. Not me or Feathertail or Stormfur.

You are getting tired, I can see that. So rest now my love. And prepare to hunt and to protect your family and clan tomorrow.

I love you. Good dreams and good night Graystripe.

_Good night. I'll be waiting for you. I love you Silverstream._


	2. Windblown Reeds

Why did you have to go?

We could have been mates even if we were from separate clans.

I would have loved you and hunted for you and maybe even for our kits if we ever had any.

Did you think I would be a terrible father?

I know you'd say no but then why did you go back to that cave?

You left me. And you didn't even say goodbye!

And yet, I still...

No, that's stupid. You're dead. I shouldn't even be thinking of you.

But you were the first she-cat I ever had a crush on.

It was kind of mouse-brained if you think about it.

But what I'm trying to really say is...

_I love you_.

But you won't ever love me back.

I don't even really remember you. But sometimes I can imagine I'm feeling your tail wrapping around mine or sometimes I hear your sweet voice telling me to go on. Like now.

But it's not you.

You're not saying this.

You're dead so you can't.

You aren't saying 'I love you.'

You can't be. You're dead. And now I'm alone. No mate, no trusting clan.

All because of you and your beautiful coat, your kindness, your friendship...

I must be mouse-brained, sitting here by the river talking to the moon. But I'm still talking.

Maybe you'll hear me and send me a message.

Would you?

Could you?

No. Why am I still putting myself through this!

You're dead!

Dead, dead, dead!

But I still can't hate you for making me like this. I just can't.

Forget this, I'm going back to camp.

And just so you know, and in case you'll ever appear to me or answer back, I'll be hear tomorrow night, and the next, and the next, and the next. All because I love you.

Goodnight Feathertail.


	3. River of Trees

Hey all! I'm back and I'm on summer vacation. I'm still trying to figure out if I want to continue Sands of Time or not, but anyways, more kitty couples!

* * *

><p><em>Little one...<em>

Is that you, Fishbreath?

_It is. It's time._

Must I go? My clan, they need me. Whitestorm, he'll be devastated.

_You have to. Your time is up. Whitestorm will be okay. You have to go._

But what about Fireheart? He needs to be taught so much more! I need to stay!

_He'll be fine, he has become a great deputy and will be an even better leader. You have no need to stay._

But, what of my kits? They've only just accepted being my kits!

_They'll be fine. Come._

Let me say goodbyes then. Please?

_Of course._

"Goodbye Fireheart. The same to you my beloved kits. Farewell."

Let us go.

_Come, I still have to teach you to swim. You promised you would learn._

Of course. I love you Oakheart...

_I love you too. Let's go my beautiful Bluestar, Mosskit has been waiting for you..._


	4. Lament of the Forest

I just don't care anymore.

You betrayed me. How could you? How could do that to me?

I loved you so much! And you threw it all away. You even lied to me. To me! Your mate!

You could have told me, I would have kept the secret. But no, it's all about you.

You are one of the most _selfish, _annoying, and untrustworthy cat I have ever known. I can't even see how I could have fell in love with you.

You were one of the only she-cats I have ever even had a tiny crush on. I gave you my love and my heart. And you just tore both of them apart.

You don't even care do you?

I loved you so much...

But now...

I only have one thing to say to you.

* * *

><em><strong>I hate you.<strong>_

I do care, I really do.

I didn't betray you, I was just keeping her secret. Please, forgive me.

I didn't want to lie to you. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to do that? Do you?

Having to live the life that my sister always wanted, and having to lie my loved ones, to _Firestar_!

He's my father! Do think that I wanted to lie!

I am not selfish! I was just taking care of my sister. Do you really believe I wanted to betray you?

I never wanted for you to be heartbroken. I really didn't!

I do care, I really do...

Why won't you believe me?

I don't care if you hate me.

I just have to tell you this.

_**I still love you Brambleclaw.**_


End file.
